world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02172014MaenamHerald
aestheticChitin AC began trolling galacticBannerman GB at 23:56 -- 11:56 AC: uuummmm hey there Mr. Postman 11:56 GB: Your Ladyship! 11:57 GB: How can I be of service! 11:57 AC: lol ummm well I justt wanted to like 11:57 AC: see how yu were doinnq ! 11:58 GB: The Mail never sleeps. 11:58 GB: So I suppose I am very busy. Pretty much always. It's a lonely life 11:59 AC: oh noooo thats not cool at all 11:59 AC: supes not cool 11:59 GB: I appologize for my lack of coolness. 12:00 AC: lolol no no 12:00 AC: likke trust me 12:00 AC: yur all of the cool 12:00 AC: liike supes all of the cool possible 12:00 AC: buut the situattion isnt 12:00 GB: How selfish of me...I must distribute the cool equitably to the less fortunate! 12:01 AC: hehe well uhhh 12:01 AC: letts jusst say yur the riiqht ammount of cool and like 12:02 AC: levee it at thatt 12:02 AC: I mean leave 12:02 GB: Oh, ok. 12:02 AC: hmmm buut liike 12:02 AC: arre yu the only postman runninq arround the plannets then ?? 12:06 GB: There used to be others, but they couldn't keep up with me so they asked me to take over their routes one by one. 12:06 GB: Forsooth! Now it is only me. 12:06 AC: D:>= 12:06 AC: whaaat ??? 12:06 AC: thats compleeeeetely lame !!! 12:08 GB: Such is the burden of the strong to help the weak. Don't you think? 12:08 AC: well itts totes noble and juunk but 12:08 AC: like that means yur qoinnq to run yurself raqqed 12:09 GB: I've been the only postman for about 3 centuries now 12:10 GB: As long as I keep well fed and my spirits high, nothing can stop me! 12:10 AC: hmmmm well liike 12:10 GB: I thank you for your concern my lady. 12:11 AC: oh its totes not a problemm Mr Postman 12:11 AC: ummm say thouuqh 12:11 AC: howw would yu liike some company on yur rouute ?? 12:12 GB: It's a rough road for a young lady of delicate frame and features. 12:12 GB: If you wish it, I will work extra hard to make some freetime, if you desire my presense. 12:14 GB: I would not wish to impose the rigors of my work on you in your unexalted form. 12:14 AC: lolol its toooootes fine 12:14 AC: I amm a supes mail princess after all 12:15 AC: I need to liike 12:15 AC: make surre my kniqht iss performminq up too snuff 12:15 AC: firsthannd of courrse 12:19 GB: Of course, I will put an extra shine on my badge and lighten my step. 12:20 AC: =:D 12:21 AC: I'm toooootes lookinq forward to it Mr Postman !!! 12:22 GB: Huzzah! And perhaps you will bless me with your direct gaze, should my performance meet your standards. 12:22 GB: Yegads! I appologize for my prevasity! 12:23 AC: lolol its supes fine 12:24 AC: I promise Ill like 12:24 AC: totes qaze uponn yu no matter whatt 12:29 GB: :D My pictograph expresses my adulation! 12:30 AC: lolol alriqht Mr. Postman 12:30 AC: I eaaqerly await the channce to uhhh 12:30 AC: evaluate yur tallent !!! 12:32 GB: I know a particularly lovely part of LoFaI with beautiful sky fires! 12:34 AC: omq that sounds uhhh 12:34 AC: rather loovely ! 12:35 AC: like toooootes ratherr lovely !!! 12:38 AC: omq ummm Ill totes need to trawl up somefin to weaar 12:38 AC: ummm like 12:38 AC: reqal vesstimants and all ?? 12:41 GB: A proper lady dresses as such. 12:41 AC: well uhhh I miiiiqht need a little bitt of timme to umm 12:42 AC: like make some royal dudss 12:42 AC: I ummm 12:42 AC: want too look as reqqal as possible for my kniqht of couurse 12:42 AC: should I liike messaqe yu once Ive finishhed ?? 12:47 GB: I will finish my other routes in the meantime. A lady takes time to prepare. 12:47 AC: hehe 12:48 AC: havve a wonderfull route thenn 12:48 AC: thats toootes an order 12:49 GB: Yes my Lady! -- galacticBannerman GB gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 00:49 -- 12:49 AC: hehe yeeessssss =:D=:D=:D